Found
by charmingcharles2896
Summary: Well... This is a dark, dark, dark Season 3 AU fic about recovery.


**_AN: HEY EVERYONE I'M BACK AND I'M HERE WITH THE DARKEST STORY YET! THIS STORY REALLY WAS DONE OUT OF PURE BOREDOM AND I REALLY DIDN'T INTEND FOR IT TO EVER SEE THE LIGHT OF DAY BUT ONCE I FINISHED IT I WAS JUST TO PROUD OF IT TO KEEP IT ALL LOCKED AWAY. WHEN I WROTE THIS I WANTED TO DEPICT A TRULY REALISTIC SENARIO OF WHAT WOULD HAPPEN IF SARAH TRULY EXPERIENCED THIS KIND OF THING._**

**_AN: SO I HAVE AN ANNOUNCEMENT TO MAKE... I'M DONE WITH HIGH SCHOOL! MAY 22ND WAS MY LAST DAY EVER!_**

**_AN: ANYWAYS THIS STORY IS REALLY DARK AND DEPICTS THE AFTERMATH OF TRULY HORRIFIC EVENTS, BE WARNED IT'S GRAPHIC._**

**_AN: SO FOR A TRULY CHILLING READ LISTEN TO "THE FERRIES" BY HANS ZIMMER FROM THE DARK KNIGHT SOUNDTRACK._**

* * *

Found

By CharmingCharles2896

Location Unknown

Date Unknown

Time Unknown

The lone light flickered on and off in the dark cell, the light reflecting off the dingy, stained walls. The condensation dripped down the walls and pooled on the floor around her naked form. She didn't know where she was, what time it was or even what day it was. She curled up into the fetal position against the wall to further shield herself from them. She hadn't eaten in days, hadn't seen the sun in months, she remained silent most of the time. Between the daylong torture sessions, the repeated sexual assaults and the stress, she'd been through hell. Her golden blonde hair was stained a copper color from blood. Her face was an almost unrecognizable canvas of cuts and bruises. She wanted to die; she wished for death, she wished that she could go home to him. She had treated him horribly before everything went wrong. Her mind had blocked out most of it but what she did remember painted a terrifying picture of the cruelty of man. Thunderous quick steps boomed down the hall signaling that someone was approaching. She felt the tears run down her face, over the cuts and bruises. She looked up at the door waiting for Mikhail to burst forth and begin the day's events. The door burst open and a man walked in slowly; he looked surprised, timid almost. He dropped his assault rifle and let it hang at his side. He bent down and looked into her eyes, Sarah was met with a pair of hazel eyes she thought she's never see again. She saw tears in his eyes as he looked at her battered body.

"Shhh, it's okay, you're safe now. I'm so happy I found you." Sarah felt motion and before she knew it she was in his arms being carried away from that horrible place. Chuck felt her trembling in his arms and looked down at her, she was simply staring straight ahead, her whole body shaking. She was tiny, he arms and legs like little twigs.

When they got out into the sun Sarah buried her face in his chest trying to hide from the sun that had eluded her for so long. Chuck didn't realize just how pale and sickly she was until the midday sun shined upon her. Chuck quickly carried her to the chopper waiting for them, there was a doctor waiting with a medical unit inside the large Chinook helicopter. Sarah felt something soft beneath her and turned her head slowly only to see the soft gurney. The nurse was quickly by Sarah's side with a small flashlight.

"Okay Agent Walker I need you to look at me," Sarah looked her in the eye "good now tell me do you hurt anywhere? Are you feeling pain anywhere? Agent Walker?" The Nurse looked up at the doctor, the doctor came closer and looked over Sarah.

"She's in shock." It was all too much her breathing became rapid and before she knew it… Darkness.

USS Ronald Reagan

Somewhere Within the Indian Ocean

Intensive Care Unit

March 15th 2011

5:23 P.M.

Sarah's eyes opened slowly and looked at the sterile white walls, she looked around the room and saw Chuck snoring in an uncomfortable looking chair. That's when it all came flooding back, she sniffled once, twice, that's when the floodgates opened. She bawled silently her whole body quivering.

"Sarah?" Chuck got closer to her and saw the tears, Sarah sobbed loudly as she looked into his sad eyes. Chuck placed a hand on her face to wipe her tears.

"Hey shh shh shh, you're fine, nobody's gonna hurt you." Chuck heard the door unlock and saw the doctor walk in, she had a stern look on her face.

"Agent Walker, Agent Carmichael," She said tersely "Now comes the unpleasant part of all this. We need to preform a rape kit exam," Sarah's eyes became really large as she gripped onto Chucks hand like it was her last lifeline. "Before we begin I need you to sign this form saying that you agree to this exam." Sarah scribbled something onto the form and began to panic. "Okay first things first I need a finger nail, hair and saliva sample; it's just standard procedure." Once that was done the doc cleared her throat and spoke again. "Now I need to preform a vaginal exam to check for injury." Sarah had tears running down her cheeks again and a look of sheer terror on her face. Chuck sensing that Sarah was losing it spoke in a quiet calm tone.

"Sarah," she looked into his eyes "I want you to just focus on me and stay calm okay? The doc is just checking for injury, she isn't going to hurt you. Just look into my eyes and it will be over quick." Sarah nodded and never once took her eyes off of Chuck. When the doc open up Sarah's legs, Sarah's breathing quickened, she squeezed Chucks hand extra hard as the doc began the exam. The doc took notes every once in a while and made sure that she did a thorough job. She knew that the CIA cared about the health of their agents and she didn't want to miss anything. After a couple minutes the exam was over and the doc put Sarah's gown back down over her legs; she wrote something down on her sheet.

_Note: Agent Walker has noticeable attachment to Agent Carmichael_

The week went by fast as Sarah was whisked away to an undisclosed CIA psychological facility for cases as severe as this. Sarah still hadn't said anything, her mind still trying to protect itself. She hadn't seen Chuck or anyone she knew in days and she was starting to wonder why exactly she was at this place. She didn't have to wait long before she saw the door to her room in the intensive care unit open and reveal General Beckman. The short but imposing woman strode in professionally and stood next to Sarah's bed.

"Agent Walker," Sarah didn't respond she simply stared back at her as her grip on sanity slowly gave way.

"Agent Walker, you have to respond to a superior," Sarah coward away from the general on the edge of breakdown. That's when the doctor came in and saved her.

"General, in this facility her name is Sarah, to maintain a hospitable environment I insist that you obey the rules." The doc exited the room having said what she needed to say. Beckman stood back and took a moment to collect her thoughts and calm down.

"Sarah I need to talk to you about your mission back in Burbank. I need to know if you can continue or not." Sarah was in a full blown panic now, she knew she loved Chuck but at the same time she didn't know if see could ever go back into the field again.

"Sarah I realize that this is sudden but if I have to bring in someone new I need time to make preparations and right now we're losing the war with the Ring. Agent Carmichael is currently suspended until further notice for disobeying a direct order and going off mission. I have come up with a few options to make this as clean as possible." Sarah knew exactly what was coming the second Beckman began to speak again which was why she had tears running down her face.

"At this point you're still missing according to the local press and it would be easy to simply kill Sarah Walker and have a clean break if you will, and just because I know how hard it would be for the both of you I would absolutely allow you two to see each other before you leave. I know this is sudden but I need you to start thinking about this, I'm not saying that you're being reassigned I'm simply stating that if we end up having to do that we have options. I'll be in touch Sarah." said the general as she shook that clammy shaking hand of Sarah Walker and left. Sarah wasn't dumb, she could see the writing on the wall and knew that Beckman had just more or less reassigned her. She was even more heartbroken knowing this if that was even possible. Her life was over, of coarse she was alive and she thanked every deity she could think of everyday, but the fact of that matter was that Burbank was her home for the first time in a long time and now she would have to leave.

It wasn't even two months before General Beckman was back at that facility again to talk with Agent Walker. The past couple weeks had been a disaster, she had been having nightmares and flashbacks almost daily and had actually injured a couple of nurses. She had undergone physical therapy to regain some muscle mass during her stay. Still she hadn't said a single word to anybody and had been having nervous breakdowns daily. This whole thing was a train wreck and Beckman had to know why, she knew that more than likely Agent Walker wouldn't talk and would simply stare and cry like last time, but she was okay with that. Sarah was a very severe case and was lucky to even be alive. She walked down the hallway until she found the right door and knocked. She stuck her head in and found Agent Walker lying in bed reading a book.

_Surviving Trauma and Moving On_

She could only guess what that book was about. Beckman cleared her throat and got the attention of Sarah. Sarah put the book down and looked at the general, giving her a terse smile.

"Agent Walke… Sarah, we need to talk," she sat down and looked at Sarah with a concerned look on her face. "Sarah I'm changing the plan's a little bit. From what I've read you aren't even talking to the doctors here and while it's understandable it isn't going to help you. While you were… detained policies changed and the rules about fraternization have been significantly drawn back." Beckman looked down at her wrinkled hands and paused trying to gather the words she needed to continue. "What I'm trying to say is that you're possible relationship with Agent Carmichael is no longer frowned upon and is encouraged. We know about Prague and we acknowledge that you wanted to run away with him but you need to understand that though he turned you down it wasn't because of anything you did. I'm telling you all of this because we are gonna send you home to Burbank long term. You'll stay with Agent Carmichael and his sister so that they can keep an eye on you while you recover from this horrific tragedy. Then if you want you can stay there permanently as his protection detail and spend the rest of eternity in Burbank living a normal life." Sarah looked confused so she took her noted pad and wrote something on it and handed it to Beckman.

_Why are you doing all of this? I thought you didn't like me very much?_

Beckman actually smiled and replied in a caring manner.

"I know exactly what you're going through, I had a friend who was raped a long time ago and she was never really the same after that I would hate to see another wonderful young lady be ruined by the evil of this world. Chuck has been campaigning for this since the minute he rescued you, he really loves you Sarah and he actually predicted everything that you'd do here right down to the nurses getting hurt. In a week's time you'll be back in Burbank with Chuck, that's when you're recovery really begins.

XXXXXXXXXX

LAX

June 2nd 2011

11:45 P.M.

Sarah was a total wreck, she hadn't slept at all on the four hour flight so she was dead tired but nervous at the same time, she was about to see Chuck again and she was honestly scared. She knew she had feelings for him before but now she knew it went way beyond that and she knew that he was her life raft so to speak. It was blatantly obvious from the way she relied on him in those first few hours after being rescued. She felt the wheels touchdown and before she knew it the two CIA guards were escorting her off of the plane. She had her tiny bag in her hand and looked around for Chuck, he wasn't there. The airport was relatively empty at this hour so she should have been able to find him easy but he wasn't here. A little ways away, about a hundred feet she saw a tall man holding a sign, he looked like a hired driver with the hat and everything. he was staring at the floor and was simply holding a sign, she squinted to read it but she had to laugh when she did.

KICKASS NINJA GIRL

It was so like him to hire a driver to pick her up with that cute sign; he always knew how to calm her nerves. Sarah quickly walked over to the man still unable to see his face regardless of his tall stature. She cleared her throat and spoke.

"Hello, I believe I'm kick ass ninja girl." It was the first words she'd said to anybody since being rescued and boy did she sound nervous, even to herself.

"I know, you're my kick ass ninja girl!" Chuck raised his head and beamed at her, she was simply taken aback by the gesture and quickly leapt into his arms and hugged him with all of her might. She quivered from her quiet sobs of joy at seeing him.

"Oh Chuck, I'm so happy you're here." She cried into his shoulder and felt him lead her emotionally spent body to his car, once inside she was struck by a sense of nostalgia.

"I always loved the herder, it's so cute!" she sounded almost giddy.

"Welcome home, Sarah, we all missed you." He gave her a happy grin and drove back to Casa Bartowski. When they got there, a large banner and a courtyard full of people greeted them, regardless of the late hour. Sarah looked at the group in terror her hands were clammy and she was starting to hyperventilate. Chuck sensing that she was freaking out got out of the car and walked around to her side, he opened the door and crouched so that he was looking her in the eye. He spoke softly and calmly to her.

"Sarah, it's time to got inside," she shook her head no "Sarah, don't freak out, just trust me, you don't have to speak to them or even look at them. Just take my hand, trust me and let me take you inside. I promise nothing is gonna happen." He extended his hand and she took it with a trembling hand of her own, slowly she stood up and immediately buried her face in his chest, too petrified to look at them. Chuck simply took one of her hands and held her close with the other as he led her quickly by the group of people. All of them looked on in shock at the state of Sarah Walker, they all remembered her as a strong, cheery person, and not this terrified shell of a woman. Not a single person said a word as a quietly crying Sarah, being shielded by Chuck was quickly led inside. Sarah quickly bolted to the bathroom and began to vomit into the toilet unable to contain the sheer fear she was feeling. Chuck simply held her hair out of the way as she vomited. He rubbed small circles on her back as she let out loud cries, he shushed her and helped clean her up.

"Shh it's okay, Sarah, I'm so proud of you. You're the strongest person I've ever met and I want you to remember that you never have to face any of this alone." Chuck kissed her cheek and tucked her into the covers of the bed in the spare room. he turned off the light and heard Sarah's voice.

"Please turn the light back on, I want the light on," Chuck did as she wished and gave her one last smile before hearing her utter something.

"Love you." He knew he heard it and it made his heart soar.

"Goodnight Sarah, I love you too." He closed the door and went out to talk with others. He knew the journey would be long and hard but he was curtain that Sarah would make it, she was the strongest person he knew and she had a great group of people around her to support her. He knew he'd always be there for her and she needed him more than ever so with a strong determination he knew they'd get through this.

The End

* * *

**_AN: SO WHAT DID YOU THINK? LOVED IT? HATED? LEAVE A REVIEW AND TELL ME, NO FLAMES! I'M GONNA BEGIN WORKING ON THE TRIP UP NORHT AGAIN LATER THIS WEEK AND I HOPE TO POST BY NEXT THURSDAY. UNTIL NEXT TIME :D _**


End file.
